


Hickies

by DesMurphk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: Dean and Cas are friends and room mates.





	Hickies

Cas POV

He was just trying to make conversation, Cas was sure, but when Dean talked about being so sore that he laid in bed whining for hours because he could hardly move, all he could think about was how if he’d been there and if Dean’d allow it, he would have went over to him, and massaged and kissed his body until he didn’t hurt so much, but he was his best friend and straight.

Castiel tried to think of other things when his thoughts turned to pulling down his friend’s boxers and sucking hickies to his inner thighs, working his way to his cock. Cas knew he couldn’t say any of these thoughts aloud. He knew Dean wouldn’t want to hear such things from him, but when he thought about kneeling in between his legs, this warmth flooded through him and he swears he could feel him beneath his hands, feel the weight of his cock in his mouth, the heat radiating off him, could hear him moan lowly as he went to work, giving him his absolute best, could smell the scent of him and sex, and he wanted, god, did he want. 

“Man, and it still hurts. Like I just want to go home and lay in bed,” Dean whined.

“That sucks… Maybe I could help you when we get home?” Oh, yeah, they live together by the way, for now, just until Cas can get back on his feet. He was living with his boyfriend Sebastian previously, but the douche broke up with him and kicked him out because, “You’re so boring and you like that godawful Celine Dion song.”

“Yeah?” Dean asks. Castiel smiles and nods once. “You’re the best, Cas.”

“I know,” he jokes.

-

suggestions?


End file.
